Ichy and Dil
Ichy and Dil are the main antagonists of direct-to-video animated film The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists in 1995. Their main goal in the film was to eat Littlefoot and his friends. Dil is the leader, and Ichy is the comic relief. Ichy is an annoying light blue Ichthyornis (called a sharpbeak). Dil is a nearly blind, teal green Deinosuchus (called a big-mouthed bellydragger). They work as partners to catch their food to set aside their disadvantages. Ichy calls himself "the eyes" because he guides Dil and tells her where to go, and relies on Dil because he is too small to catch his own food. Dil calls herself "the teeth", but despite her size she has bad vision and needs Ichy to guide her. The two constantly argue about who is better and say that they don't need each other. Itchy is smarter and Dil is stronger. The two are first seen inside a cave trying to eat Littlefoot, who was hiding in crevices. Just when they were about to eat him, his friends came to the rescue by pushing rocks at them. Ichy and Dil follow the gang to a river, and Dil tries to capture Cera when she is falls into the water. Luckily, Ali dodges Ichy's attack and rides a confused Dil to rescue Cera and get to safety. Later, Ichy and Dil arrive a third time and chase their victims to a log over a ravine. Ichy captures Ducky, though Petrie tries to save her, only for Ducky to fall. Ducky is woken up by Spike and manages to grab a branch just when she was about to fall into Dil's mouth. Spike then pushes Ichy off the edge, where he almost gets eaten by Dil. After another arguement, the two decided they have finally had enough of each other and split up. Ichy is hit with Dil's tail and flung into the distance. Shortly after, Dil encounters a hungry Hydrotherosaurus and calls for Ichy as it chases her. Their fate remains unknown, as neither of them have been seen since and will somehow return someday. Abilities and Weapons Ichy's abilities *Flight **Itchy use this to find prey to show Dil to kill *Speed **He can catch up to Littlefoot and his friends. He shown to be faster then Petrie. *Strength **He can lift rock over his head *Jaw Strength **His jaws are strong to be able to hurt Dil *Weapons **Beak, teeth, and talons Dil's abilities *Strength **She is very strong to be able to push down large turtle easily *Jaw Strength **She can crash anything with her powerful jaws *Speed **On land she can move fast enough to catch up to Littlefoot *Swimmer **She can swim in the water in a higher speed compare on land *Roar **She can roar pretty loud *Weapons **Teeth, head, tail, and claws. Gallery Ichy and Dil.jpg|Ichy and Dil Ichy & Dil staring at each other.jpg Dil's Defeat.png|Dil's defeat Ichy Stuck and Dil Sulk.jpg Ichy in Dil's Front of the Eyes.png Ichy Stuck and Dil Help.jpg Ichy & Dil Looking For Prey.jpg|Ichy & Dil hunt Littlefoot and his friends. Ichy's Defeat.png|Ichy's defeat Ichy in Cave.jpg Ichy Stuck in a Tree's Piece.jpg|Ichy stuck. Dill.jpg More_Dil.jpg Category:Animals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Predator Category:Incompetent Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Greedy